The present invention relates to a computing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to navigating within a software application.
Undiagnosed or misdiagnosed illness costs patients their health and negatively impact providers. Furthermore, innovations in new drugs and therapies require accurate and timely identification of cohorts for clinical trials. Despite attempts to address this by enriching electronic health record (EHR) systems with ever-widening varieties of structured data fields, there will always be crucial findings hidden inside the unstructured text narrative about each patient.
Not only are patients who suffer from rare diseases prone to un- or misdiagnosed illnesses, but also patients who suffer complex and chronic illnesses that occur too often. Knowledge encodings such as controlled vocabularies, taxonomies, and ontologies map verbiages to taxons (i.e., clinical codes). They were intended to unlock the power of the clinical narrative. Unfortunately, their evolution lags that of medical science with their partially-automated use confined to discharge billing.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method for accessing relevant information in a software application. This and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.